The new girl A Percabeth Story
by Aniskant11
Summary: When Annabeth transfers to Goode Highin 11th grade after a horrible past life. Will she succeed in all her goals? books, grades, and a great social life. When she meets Percy Jackson, her goals are flipped and her friends are quick to see this. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, AND TEENAGE/YOUNG ADULT SCENES... Im crap at summaries. Just read it, its not all rated M


"Annabeth! Wake up now! Your going to be late for your FIRST day of school!" My psychotic step-mother yells in my room, slamming the door after her. UGH! 11th grade, just another year for me to get bullied and pulled into drama. Well, at least it's a different school and state, so nobody will know who I am! Except for Thalia, Luke, Piper, Jason, Leo, and the Stoll twins. They're my best friends, But still…YEAH! I can start over! Suddenly, the first day of school doesn't sound so bad.

I dress myself in black jeans, black converse, and a blue tank top with stars all over, with the saying: " I have loved the stars to much to be fearful of the night." It's my favorite shirt from my new wardrobe. My best friend Thalia made me go on a shopping spree to get a whole new wardrobe when she heard I'm switching to Goode, with her and the other: "Half Blood Beasts." Thats our band name. "ANNABETH ATHENA CHASE! THE FUCKING BUS IS HERE! HURRY!" My mother yells up at me, I wake from my day dream and run downstairs just in time to catch the bus, in my way is a tall, black haired boy though… And me being my clumsy self I knock right into him.

" Watch out bitch!" He yells at me. Jason runs down from the bus steps and helps me up.

"Let's go Annabeth." he says. I get up and brush myself off. I bend down and grab my bag and hop on the bus with Jason and that jerk behind me. I sit next to Leo and the Stolls.

"These seats are huge!" I say. Leo looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah, we informed them of your huge ass." He says laughing, getting a bunch of giggles from the other 5 behind us and the Stoll's.

"You should of informed them about your big mouth!" I say, shots fired. He raises his hands in defeat.

"All's fair in love and war Annie." Leo say, looking out the window. I mutter,

"Don't call me Annie."

We get off the bus and are instantly formed into groups. 9th graders in the gym, 10th in the cafeteria, 11th in the basement science lab {which is supposed to be huge,} and 12th outside. The other 7 and I all make our way to each other and follow all the other 11th graders. We find our way to the carpeted science lab and sit on the floor. Every one else flee in and i start to get very claustrophobic. "Ugh, Pipes… I Don't know about this!" I whisper scream to Piper. She looks at me with a calm smile.

"You'll be fine, don't worry." She says and I start to fell better.

"All right 11th years, Im Mr. Howard… Your counseling hostess for this year." Some teacher says earning laughs. "First off, like every begining of the year meeting… Any newcomers please stand and come to the front of the room with me!" He says, I look at Piper with fear, sitting still.

"GO!" She mouths whilst Connor shoves me.

"Im going, I'm going." I say, rubbing my back.

I get to Mr. Howard. Everyone looking at me. He smiles a serene smile. "Whats your name darling?" He asks me.

"Annabeth Chase." I say with a massive blush. I earn snickers from my odd name.

"Yes, our only new student this year! Well Annie, like every new student we have… Im going to interveiw you so we know you! These kids have been together since Pre-school so…" He says, my friends laughing at Annie along with other strangers and that rude boy who cursed at me.

"Okay, lets do this!?" I say.

"Finally, last question. Hobby?" Mr. Howard asks me.

"Im in an Indie Rock band, called 'Half Blood Beasts'… So that is defiantly my main hobby. Other than architecture." I answer him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Well, thats Ms. Chase! Your schedules have been handed out… Off to class!"

I have biology first. I walk in and sit in the back of the room. Don't want to show the wrong message, or show that I'm a nerd. Mrs. Hildebrand makes us stand up so she can take role and assign us with our biology partners for the year. "Annabeth Chase." She reads. "Next to Percy Jackson!" She reads my name than goes off again with other student's partners. Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson. I murmur looking at the name tags. The boy with black hair raises his hand for me.

"Im Percy, Percy Jackson." He says like James Bond, yet he turns around and his smile fades. "YOU! Your the girl who knocked into me!" He says.

I smile. "Im very sorry. I know one knock to your head and your walnut of a brain might break!" I say sarcastically, setting my stuff down and sitting down. He glares at me. "Well, at least I actually have a brain! Unlike you!" He says, proud of himself for that one. I raise my hands in "defeat"…

"OH! You got me good!" I say laughing.

Class was boring and to easy. We just talked about what bleach can do to a tulip. Its the end now though so I'm happy. "Oh! I almost forgot! I expect you and your partner to have a full project on neuxoplasms on my desk by Friday! Dismissed!" Mrs. Hildebrand says. I look at Percy.

"Here's my number, we'll meet at my house after school. My address is also on there." He states before getting up and leaving for his next class.

I go to swim class now. I change into my black bikini {dress code for some reason}, and walk out. Our swim class teacher has us form into two groups. I walk over to Thalia's group and see that Percy and one of his friends our with him. I look over at him and he looks back. I smile and look back at the teacher. "Okay class! I will now randomly put you into partners of two to get to know each other and compare what you know about swimming. You will also practice saving each other." Ms. Meyer says. She starts to pull names out of a hat. "Thalia and Grover." She says and I laugh at the look on Thalia's face. Grover just happened to be Percy's friend, and the lucky me got Percy.

I sit down and he walks over to me. "I think we got off on the wrong note, here lets start over… Im Percy Poseidon Jackson! And you are?" He says with a lopsided smile. I smile back.

"Im Annabeth Athena Chase. How charming you are? Did your parents name you after the greek-" "God." Percy finishes for me. I laugh.

"Me too. But my mothers name is Athena so it just kind of worked" I giggle. WHAT HAS COME OVER ME?

He smiles. "Me too, my dad is Poseidon… Well his name is!" He says.

We talked about swimming and than it was time to swim. I laugh nervously. "Ugh, you go in first." I say.

He looks down at me confused. "Why? Are you nervous Wise Girl?" He says with a smile.

"NO! I am not Seaweed Brain!" I say crossing my arms. "Just get in!" I say again. He jumps in and motions for to jump. I smile and sit down, than lead myself in the pool."

The rest of the day flew by. I got home and told my step-mom Eleanor that I'm going out, she just grunts and goes back to her phone. I get in my car and drive to the address Percy gave me. I get out and knock on the door. A lady opens the door. She has wavy brown hair, and warm hazelnut eyes. She smiles at me. "Oh! Your must be Annabeth! Percy has been talking about you since he came home-" She says before getting cut off by Percy.

"Okay mom, we're going up to work on a project!" He yells and pulls me up stairs.

His room is amazing. He has am aquarium and the floor is meant to look like your standing on water, even know its solid. His walls are blue and green and has foamy white stuff. So it looks like the ocean. His bead spread is blue and his drawers are a nice wood. his bathroom door is meant to look like a beach shack. With signs like: "Lifeguard on duty!" and "fun this way!" On it. I sit on his bed. " the architecture is amazing!" And than I start to rant on about that. Until we start.

"Thanks again for dinner! See you tomorrow Seaween Brain!" I say. "Yes Wise Girl!" Percy says and kisses me on the cheek. I drive home and go to sleep smiling like an idiot the whole time.


End file.
